Jill Valentine
"Now you can become one of us..." -Jill's MvC3 win quote Jill Valentine is a video game character in the Resident Evil survival horror series. She is one of the protagonists in the original Resident Evil and the first Resident Evil character to appear in the Marvel vs Capcom series. Preceding Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker, both appear alongside Jill (now a confirmed character in the first DLC pack) in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Background A skilled expert at close quarters combat and firearms use, and a piano player who memorized every Beethoven sonata, Jill Valentine was a member of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department that was set out to deal with terrorism and increasing cases of violent and serious crimes. On the night of July 23rd, 1998, S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo Team went missing, sent to investigate several cases of cannibalistic homicides that occurred in the Arklay Mountains. S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha Team was soon deployed to investigate. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was soon attacked by feral, mutated dogs, and Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton escaped to the nearby abandoned Spencer Estate. That night the was the beginning of "The Mansion Incident", where it would be discovered that illegal biological experiments committed by the Umbrella Corporation had founded the T-Virus, a dangerous, contagious virus used to breed biological superweapons. After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella. In-Game Story Not much is known yet. Her ending shows her confronting Blade and asking if she can trust him then calling it a truce as they both fight off BOWs. Gameplay Theme Song thumb|300px|left Jill's theme song is a dance remix of Sad, but True from Resident Evil 5. Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Jill will be in her attire from Resident Evil 5 '''in her battle suit with the mind-control device on her chest, when Wesker had her under his control. Despite being a DLC character, it's unknown if she'll be a heroine or villain in the game's storyline, due to what Wesker did to her. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Jill was voiced by '''Catherine Disher, who previously voiced her in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. She also voiced both Psylocke and Spiral in the game and she voiced Jean Grey from the 90's X-Men: Animated Series. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Jill will be voiced by Kari Wahlgren in English and by Atsuko Yuya in Japanese. *Jill's rival in Marvel VS Capcom 2 was Storm in the X-Box Lives'/PSN's promotion videos. Its mostly assumed the rivalry connections is that Jill has experienced battlling genetic mutation, although Storm resembles nothing like the monsters produce by Umbrella. However, they do share common goals such as stopping Bio-Terrorism and genetic mutation experiments. *Jill's assumed rival is Shuma-Gorath, another DLC character for Marvel VS Capcom 3. The reason for this could also be the same reason why Chris Redfield and Hulk are considered as rivals: Gorath and Hulk are monster-like characters and it has been Jill's and Chris' jobs to defeat such creatures. This could also be because Gorath has a resemblance to the Uroboros virus (Resident Evil 5). Also, she is usually taking orders from other characters (she works for S.T.A.R.S. and Wesker has brainwashed her in the past), while Shuma-Gorath is the one bossing everyone around (he is seen as both a deity and a king, and is viewed as one by his followers). *Pictures showing Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath in game were released on February 3rd. *Jill's win pose in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has her try to infect the "cameraman" with the Uroboros Virus before the pose freezes. Art Work Mvc2-jill.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Jill-mvc2-stance.gif|Jill's Battle Sprite Screenshots ﻿ mvc3-jill-amp-shuma-03022011_1296719258.jpg|Jill Valentine In-Game with Wesker and Chris. 532116_full.jpg|Jill Valentine Alternate Costume 01 532120_full.jpg|Jill Valentine In Action ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers